The Assistant
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru is paralyzed from a mission, in the hospital, he is assigned an assistant to help him. OroKabu


**The Assistant**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Thought of this during study hall, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"I can still fight!" Orochimaru yelled to Tsunade, whom was carrying him through the forest.

"No you can't. you're paralyzed and need to go back to get some medical help!" Tsunade yelled back. Orochimaru was silent. Usually it was Jiraiya being carried off of the battlefield, but the snake-like teen had been distracted by a genjutsu. A genjutsu of a little girl huddled up by a tree, crying.

**Flashback**

_ "What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked . The little girl just wiped her eyes._

_ "My p-parents... they're d-dead." She started to cry again._

_ "Don't cry, it'll be okay, come here. I'll get you out of here." He held the little girl in a hug. All he saw was a flash of light and a wave of pain. He had dodged most of it, but had been hit by some debris form the explosion, rendering him paralyzed._

**Flashback End**

Orochimaru closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He started to drift to sleep.

When he woke up he was in the hospital, in a black tee shirt and pants. He still couldn't move.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tsunade said as she stood up and hovered above Orochimaru, so he could see her.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day."

"Not so bad."

"You start physical therapy this afternoon."

"Okay." He didn't like the idea of therapy. He had done so much of it in the past; Emotional therapy dragged on with learning to cope with the loss of his parents, not having any friends that weren't snakes, and not having a lover yet.

"I'll be here in your room and I will stay in here just in case. You have to do this therapy Orochimaru, there's no getting out of it, unless you would like to have someone helping you shower, drink, do paperwork, and go to the bathroom for the rest of your life."

"I get it." The door opens and a nurse walks in.

"Good, you're awake." She said as she looked at the monitor and took some notes. She lightly poked him in the cheek. "Can you feel this?"

"No." He said. She wrote more down on the paper and poked his neck.

"Here?"

"No." The right shoulder. "Nope." Right elbow. "Nothing." Right hand. "No." Chest. "Still no." Belly button. "Nope." Right hip, right knee, right ankle. "No, nope, nothing." The nurse walked to the other side of the bed. She continued to poke and prod him, all followed by the same answer. She touched his wrist, but jerked and grazed his fingers. "Yes."

"Huh?" The nurse asked.

"I felt that one." He explained. She ran her fingers over his. "Yes." She trailed her fingers upward, along his palm. Once she was a few centimeters from his wrist he cleared his throat. "No." She used her pen to mark on his hand where the line where the damage ended.

"Everyday we'll do this to measure your progress." She said, then she left.

"That's a very reliable sign that you'll be able to move again soon." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, you don't have to be in here during the therapy, you don't have to stay of you don't want to."

"But-"

"I'll be fine, go." She smiled, shrugged, then left.

Orochimaru awoke to the sound of knocking at his door.

"Come in." He said, his voice was raspy. A teen walked into the room, he had a gray tee shirt and black pants on. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, round glasses sat on his nose, they looked like the were just about to slide down.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi and I am your physical therapist."

"Can you help me get a drink?" Orochimaru choked out.

"Of course!" Kabuto walked over to the sink and grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it a little more than halfway. He came back and set it on the table. "I'm going to lift your head a bit, are you comfortable with that?" Orochimaru just nodded. Kabuto slid a hand under the pale teens head, lifting it slightly. With the other hand he grabbed the cup and brought it to his patients lips. He slowly tipped it a bit as Orochimaru began to drink the water. He continued to tip the cup until it was empty. Kabuto set his patients head back down and tossed the cup into the trash can. "I am assuming that you are Orochimaru."

"Yes, thank you for the assistance."

"It's my job, on top of being your therapist, I am also your assistant. I will stay by your side and help you with anything you need help with."

"Okay, then can you shut the blinds a bit, the light is in my eyes." Kabuto dashed over to the window and shut the blinds.

"Would you like another pillow, so you can see a little bit more."

"Sure." Kabuto grabbed a pillow from the closet, lifted Orochimaru's head, and put the pillow underneath it. The pale teen rested his head against the extra pillow and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's what I am here for." Kabuto smiled. "Is there anything else that I can do or get for you?"

"Hmmmmmmm..."

"This room has a bath tub, not a shower, I can help you."

"Okay."

"I will go get the water started first." Kabuto said as he walked into the large bathroom. He turned on the warm water then came back out to Orochimaru. Kabuto tossed the covers off and picked his patient up bridal style. He then carried him into the bathroom, since the tub wasn't plugged, it remained empty. So Kabuto set the pale teen on the seat in the tub and got in as well. He slowly took off Orochimaru's shirt. "Do you want to keep your pants on?"

"No, all off. I need to get clean, and we are both guys anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"True, I just wanted to be sure." Kabuto said as he removed the patients pants and boxers. He tossed them in a pile along with the shirt. He leaned over and plugged the tub, causing the water to slowly rise. Kabuto got out, trying to keep dry. Orochimaru smiled as he saw the water rise over his feet, but he immediately frowned when he realized that he couldn't feel it. He then felt the presence of a hand on his neck, he would have shuddered, but since his body didn't feel the hand, he couldn't. "It's just me." The assistant reassured him. "After all.. I am a medic as well." Kabuto continued to run his fingers up and down the pale skin. "You just seem to have a severed nerve. I can fix it." His fingers glowed green as he slowly massaged around the skin. "In a while you should be able to feel things again, and later on you will be able to move again."

"Thanks." Orochimaru could eventually feel the warm water brush against his fingertips. He grinned as the warmth trickled up over his navel.

"You can feel it can't you?"

"Yes, I can."

"Eventually you will be able to move a bit, but you better not over do it, that would be the last thing that we would want to happen."

"True." Once the water reached his shoulders, Kabuto shut off the water.

"Do you want to me start on your hair while the water is still warm or do you just want to sit there and relax a bit?"

"I would like to relax."

"Okay then." The medic then took his clothes off and got into the water. "Are you comfortable? Is the water too hot or too cold?"

"I'm fine." Orochimaru said.

"Do you use conditioner for your hair? Because we have some."

"Ya, I do."

"Okay." The assistant said as he grabbed the shampoo and the conditioner. He slowly got closer to the pale teen, whom could feel things now, but still couldn't move. He slowly moved his patient over to the faucet to do his hair. Kabuto slowly massaged the shampoo into the ebony hair. He turned the faucet on and rinsed the bubbled out, all while being careful not to get any soap into Orochimaru's alluring golden eyes. Orochimaru just sat there, letting the other teen clean his hair. The pale teen smiled as he felt the cold conditioner being rubbed against his scalp. He enjoyed the scent of it, strawberries, his favorite scent, other than blood of course. Once Kabuto had rinsed out the raven hair, he moved Orochimaru back to where he originally was. "Do you want to me to wash your body as well?"

"Ummm... no, it can wait."

"Okay." Kabuto drained the water and wrapped a towel around himself, he then handed one to his patient, then he realized that Orochimaru couldn't grab it. Kabuto stepped back into the tub and dried off the other teen. The young assistant then picked up Orochimaru and carried him back into the room, he set him down on the bed. The medic grabbed an extra set of clothes and redressed the pale teen. "There, all clean." Kabuto said as he dried off Orochimaru's hair. He then gathered up his own clothes from the bathroom and started to redress himself in the bedroom.

"No." Orochimaru muttered.

"Huh?" The confused therapist asked.

"Keep your clothes off, I like you better like this." Orochimaru chucked as he managed to slowly reach an arm out and grabbed onto his assistants towel, he gave it a tug and watched as it fell to the ground, almost gracefully. "Much better." He said. Kabuto swept down and caught his patient in a fierce kiss. They ran their hands through each others hair. Orochimaru reached a hand down to Kabuto's throbbing length, that was now hard due to the change in temperature from the warm water to the cold air in the bedroom. The pale teen slowly rubbed the tip, causing the therapist to moan. Orochimaru shoved his tongue in and explored Kabuto's moist cavern. They pulled away for a breath. "Ride me." Orochimaru demanded. The assistant smiled and removed the snake-like teens clothes.

"Stretch or no stretch?"

"No stretch." The snake lover was then sitting up and leaning against the wall. Kabuto hopped up onto him and held himself above Orochimaru's erection, which was rock solid. The medic then thrust himself down onto it. They both threw their heads back and moaned in sheer pleasure. The silver haired teen then began to thrust up and down, causing them both to moan even louder. The snake-like teen then grabbed Kabuto's waist firmly and shoved him over onto his back, he chuckled.

"It seems like you are feeling better."

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed as he began to thrust into the medic mercilessly, causing the assistant to scream out in pleasure and pain. "You're a sadist Kabuto."

"I know." He moaned as Orochimaru made wide circles with his hips, stretching his tight hole. The pale teen then began to aim for the spot that would make Kabuto see stars, and he knew he found it when his assistants's back arched up off of the bed and he moaned out. Orochimaru snickered and began to go as fast as he could, hitting Kabuto's prostate each and every time. He grabbed Kabuto's neglected member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The medic yelled out as he came all over his chest, and with the added tightness, Orochimaru came, filling his uke. The pale teen pulled out of Kabuto and lied down beside him.

"Thank you for the assistance." Orochimaru said as he quickly kissed the medic.


End file.
